jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shendu
Shendu was the Demon Sorcerer of Fire in the form of a humanoid dragon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his son Drago. Although Jackie Chan Adventures has no sole underlying main villain for the whole series, Shendu is arguably the most prominent villain and best candidate for the role of a main antagonist, due to his role in the events of the first and second seasons, his revival at the end of the third and the rise of Drago in the fifth, and the occurence of the events in the fourth season owed in part to the events of the previous seasons and his use of one of the tribes of the Shadowkhan. History Shendu was once the ruler of China, but his subjects rebelled with Lo Pei, who turned him into a statue, and then scattered his twelve powers in the form of twelve talismans. Shendu vowed revenge, but was unable to do so for 900 years. He eventually teamed up with the Dark Hand, promising them a lost treasure in exchange for the talismans. They finally recovered them, and Shendu came to life, raising his palace. However, Shendu was blasted into dust by Jade Chan. In his first appearance he possesses a raspy, hissing voice, once he is reanimated for the first time he has a deeper, more menacing voice. Once he is turned back into a statue he retains his hissing, raspy voice from then on (even when he was reanimated once again). His roars also sound like that of the Tyrannosaurs of the Jurassic Park films. Demonic History Shendu returned as a spirit and was revealed to be the Fire Demon, one of eight Demon Sorcerers - he had originally been banished with the rest of his brethren by the eight immortals to the Demon Netherworld, but had somehow resurfaced in China before Lo Pei turned him to stone (this detail is never touched upon in the series). He ended up trapped in Valmont's body by mistake, but was eventually banished back into the Demon Netherworld. He escaped and possessed Jackie Chan to rewrite the Book of Ages. He made the Dark Hand and the Chan family into his slaves, but Jade escaped the time alteration and assembled the J-Team against him, fighting again. They banish him and his siblings to the netherworld before reversing his changes, ensuring he would never possess Jackie. Later History Shendu was resurrected at the hands of Daolon Wong in exchange for the Dragon Talisman's power (since he is in fact the last living dragon on earth) but double-crossed him, taking the Dragon power as well as both the Pig and Rooster powers that Wong had acquired previously. Shendu managed to reclaim all his powers, but unknown to him Uncle had already discovered the ancient spell that turned Shendu into a statue. Uncle also suspected that Daolon Wong had knowledge of the ancient spell. In the end Uncle, Tohru and Section 13 used the spell to turn Shendu back into his statue form and at the same time recreated the Talismans. Shendu was later revealed to have a son, a junior fire demon by the name of Drago. Coming from an alternate future, Drago attempted to use the magical Dragon's Teeth to free Shendu. However, Drago accidentally destroyed the teeth, preventing the spell from working properly. Drago was later captured, but escaped only to abandon his father in favor of the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers (his aunts and uncles). When Drago held Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black captive, Jade removed a piece of Shendu's skin to use in a spell against his son, due to needing a DNA sample identical to Drago's. Later, Uncle went to Shendu seeking a way to strip Drago of the eight demon powers. Shendu told Uncle that it was impossible, and asked Uncle to free him so he could defeat Drago. When Drago grew close to turning Earth into Demon World, Uncle gave in and used a spell to free Shendu from his statue imprisonment. Freed, Shendu battled Drago, but was outmatched by his offspring. To give Shendu a fighting chance, the J-Team gave him the Talismans. Tohru and Uncle then used a spell to send both Demons plummeting into the netherworld, ending their threat and sealing both Talismans and Demon Chi away forever. Category:Characters